the_gmanfandomcom-20200213-history
The G-man's Top 10 Favorite YouTubers
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. If you were to ask what my favorite video-sharing website was, I would go with YouTube! (Cut to a montage of various YouTube clips) G-man (V.O): I’ve talked about YouTube in the previous episode, but I just couldn’t help talking about it again! YouTube is such an amazing place, that I feel like I should count down my top 10 YouTubers! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: So that’s what I’m going to do! Here are my top 10 favourite YouTubers! (The chorus for Let’s Have Some Fun in Minecraft plays as the title card “The G-man’s Top 10 Favorite YouTubers” pops up) (((10))) G-man (V.O): Number ten: Jacksfilms, A.K.A, Jack Douglass. Jack is one of those YouTubers that does sketch videos, vlog videos, and my personal favourite: YIAY! Jack’s humor is simple. He makes fun of everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything! Dubstep, peoples grammar, you name it! Jack has it all! I’d love to talk more about him, but sadly, we have to move on. Jack: Me me big boy. (((9))) G-man (V.O): Number nine: Matthew Santoro. Good old Matthew Santoro! What can you say about him? His top lists contain both horror and humor, he’s got loads of amazing facts to blow your mind, and on top of that, he’s got an alter ego named Eugene! What’s not to love? I mean, take a look at this clip! (Cut to a clip of Matthew as Eugene on the toilet) Matthew (V.O): And here we see the wild Eugene as he voids his bowels. (Eugene notices the camera) Eugene: What are you doing?! Matthew (V.O): He appears to be getting agitated. Eugene: Get the hell out! You’d better not put this on YouTube! (Cut to Matthew) Matthew: The wild Eugene, everybody. G-man (V.O): Hilarious! (((8))) G-man (V.O): Number eight: Rob Dyke. Rob began his YouTube carrier creating sketch videos until he created his first-ever episode of Why Would You Put That on the Internet. As he grew more famous, he eventually moved on to more creepier things in his Seriously Strange series where he talks about the strange and bizarre things in this world. I suggest you check him out if you’re into that sort of thing. Rob: Remember: You may not believe it, but anything is possible in a world so seriously strange… (((7))) G-man (V.O): Number seven: Scare Theater. Like Rob Dyke, Scare Theater tackles the creepy things on the internet. He analyzed Agamemnon Counterpart, Poochee and Pansy, and loads of creepy YouTube channels! He even did Hitori Kakurenbo which is Japanese for Hide and Seek Alone! That’s pretty brave! You should subscribe! I know I am! ST: Thank you for watching, and I’ll see you on the flip side! (((6))) G-man (V.O): Number six: Caddicarus. Yes, I know that Caddicarus is on Hidden Block, but he got his start on YouTube, so it counts. Caddicarus reviews games for the PlayStation, and then he either shoots it, or salvages it. He doesn’t only review games, he’s taken a look at Peppa Pig, Nursery Rhymes, and tons of movies! He’s pretty funny, and I suggest you check him out! Caddicarus: Greetings and salutations, my beautiful people! And welcome to the Caddicarus Show! Where I always have to do the dirty deed of whether or not things deserve to be slaughtered or salvaged! (((5))) G-man (V.O): Number five: Alonzo Lerone. Wow, where do I start? How about the fact that he is comedy gold! He reads internet fails, funny tweets, and loads more! He used to do reaction videos, then sketch videos, and eventually, reading videos. He even has his own merchandise! And that’s all. Next YouTuber! Alonzo: Get a dictionary! (((4))) G-man (V.O): Number four: VanossGaming. Vanoss is one of the bet gaming channels I know! His comedy is top-notch, he has loads of friends, and his editing is awesome! He mostly plays Garry’s Mod, Grand Theft Auto, Gang Beasts, and many others. He’s absolutely hilarious, and I recommend him to new gamers who are looking for a good laugh! Vanoss: What do you call a magic owl? Hoodini! (((3))) G-man (V.O): Number three: SMG4. Also known as SuperMarioGlitchy4, SMG4 makes these hilarious videos known as bloopers. He’s made such memorable series like Super Mario 64 Bloopers, Retarded64, and Guards ‘N Retards. He’s unbelievably funny, and a highly recommend that you subscribe! SMG4’s Mario: Bitch do it look like I care? No! (((2))) G-man (V.O): Number two: Joe Santagato. Okay, let’s cut straight to the chase; Joe Santagato is absolutely hilarious! Seriously, I wish this guy was a stand-up comedian! He plays board games with his family, he plays Mad-Libs, and he even has a podcast called the Basement Yard! I love this guy, and I think you will too! Joe: Good morning, dildos! (((1))) G-man (V.O): And my number one favourite YouTuber is… Rhett and Link’s Good Mythical Morning! This is my favourite YouTube channel for a few reasons: 1. It’s hosted by two awesome YouTubers. 2. It’s part of my daily routine. And 3. It’s incredibly hilarious! It brightens up my morning every single day, I really enjoy it, and I think you will too! Rhett and Link: Let’s talk about that! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: So that’s my top ten favourite YouTubers! I hope you enjoyed! If I missed your favourite YouTuber, I apologize. Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! So, what am I reviewing next time? (The poster for Barney Live in New York City pops up) G-man (V.O): Damnit… Category:Episode